The Life of Pertemis
by Pertemis133
Summary: After the Titan War Percy is mourning Annabeth's death, that is until he wakes up next to a maiden goddess! Pertemis! NO MORE UPDATES! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. I Get Drunk

**This takes place after TLO but Annabeth didn't survive the knife wound she took for Percy. I do not own Percy Jackson, ****Rick Riordan does. Enjoy :)**

Percy's P.O.V.

Listen before I tell you this story let me just make one thing incredibly clear, I am innocent! It was NOT my idea to knock up a virgin goddess, ok. So now that we got that out of the way time for the story.

The Titan war just ended and we were all in the throne room listening to Zeus drone on and on about the bravery of the gods. Honestly I couldn't care less, my mind kept drifting to Annabeth's last word: Survive. I didn't want to survive, I wanted to die so that I could join the love of my life in Elysium. But I couldn't do that to my family, they still needed me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Zeus bellowed my name and immediately all talking in the throne room stopped. Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked to the middle of the throne room before bowing to Zeus and kneeling at my father's feet.

"Rise nephew" said Zeus in a surprisingly calm and gentle tone.

"A great hero must be rewarded, are there any of you who believe Perseus is not deserving"

I waited for someone to pipe up, but surprisingly the only sound I heard was the crackling of the hearth.

"Very well" Zeus continued, "The Olympian council is willing to offer you any gift"

"Anything?" I replied hesitantly, thinking that there must be a catch, the gods are never this nice, especially Zeus.

"I know what you will ask for. Yes, the greatest gift of all, if you want it we will make you a god."

The offer was tempting, I could serve under my father for all eternity. But then I thought to my mother who would wither away and die right before my eyes. Then I thought of all my friends who died fighting for what's right. Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, and so many others that fell. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke who did bad things for good reasons and right then I knew what my answer was.

"No." I replied.

"You are turning down our offer" Zeus said. There was a dangerous edge to his voice letting me know I was now walking on eggshells.

"I do have a request, but first you must swear on the River Styx to honor it"

"What?" Apollo cried. "You don't trust us?"

I looked over to Hades who was sitting on a makeshift throne and replied "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath, especially when dealing with immortals"

Hades shrugged. "Guilty"

"_Fine_" Zeus growled, "The Olympian council swears on the River Styx to grant any _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power" Thunder boomed sealing the deal.

"I want _all_ the children of _all_ the gods to be recognized" At this all the gods squirmed in their seats.

"What exactly are you saying Percy?" my father asked me.

"Kronos couldn't have risen if not for the fact that a lot of demigods felt abandoned by their parents. They felt angry and unloved and they had a good reason." I said

By this point Zeus was pissed, so much so that you could smell the ozone coming off of him in layers. "You dare" he started

"No more unclaimed children" I said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Very well" Zeus grumbled not seeing a way out of this, "Let the party begin"

I still remember the last Olympian party I went to after traveling across the country to save Annabeth and this one was no different. Everyone was rocking out to the tunes they wanted, no arguing over what song to play or how loud to play it. Everyone was happy, everyone but me. I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth. What really made me sad was that I never got to admit my true feelings for her.

And to make matters even worse since I was the hero of Olympus pretty much every female on Olympus wanted to dance with me. I always turned them down nicely, since I was not really in the mood to celebrate. After I politely turned down Aphrodite for the fourth time that night I was ambushed by both Hermes and Apollo.

"What's the matter Percy, feeling down" Hermes said.

"Yes" I replied blankly hoping that the conversation was over, unfortunately it wasn't.

"Oh, come on Percy, have some fun" Apollo said

Before I could respond I was being dragged over to the bar. Seeing this I found a quick way out of this.

"Guys, I'm not 21 yet so I can drink" I said in hopes of getting out of this mess.

"Nonsense Percy, you need to chill and the easiest way to do that is to have a drink" Apollo said shoving a glass of what I assumed was vodka. I knew I would regret this but I took one big gulp of the drink and let me tell you, it tasted awful. It was like my throat was on fire but after a few seconds it started to taste good. So good in fact I finished the glass. By the time I set the empty glass on the bar table Hermes was already handing me another shot. Without a second thought I took that one and chugged it down. Because this was my first time drinking alcohol I was already starting to get drunk. However it wasn't till my fifth shot that I finally blacked out.

**How did you like it? Also I apologize for the lack of Artemis in a Pertemis story however the next chapter will be in her P.O.V. On a completely unrelated topic does anyone know what O.O.C. means? I know O.C. means original character but what does O.O.C. mean? Please help. Also review. :)**


	2. I Go to a Party

**I want to thank Delta General 42, myra (Guest), Hannibal Barca, ****Lin Neilson****, ****halo (guest), ****NNightWolff****, DaughterofArtemisandPerseus, ****INSERTNAMEHERE (guest), ****rebfan90, CuriousGuest****, and dogbiscuit1967 for telling me what O.O.C. means (Out Of Character). You are all super helpful. Unfortunately I do not own PJO :(**

Artemis' P.O.V.

With the help of my uncle Poseidon we were finally able to defeat the father of all monsters: Typhon. Now we Olympians were rushing to the throne room in hopes of defeating my Grandfather Kronos. We decided not to flash over to the throne room in hopes of conserving what little energy we had. The second my chariot landed on the streets of Olympus I ran as fast as I could to the throne room with the other gods not far behind.

When I entered the throne room I had my bow drawn and expected to fight the Titan Lord. But what I saw was completely different. Percy, the boy who saved me from Atlas a few years ago, was standing over the dead body of the traitorous son of Hermes, Luke Castellan.

'That just goes to show men really are the lesser gender' I thought to myself as I looked around the throne room for any additional threats. Once I confirmed that we were safe I took a seat on my throne waiting for everyone to get situated.

After all the thrones were restored the meeting began. For a while Zeus just talked about how amazing the gods were. Or at least I think thats what he was talking about. I was too busy talking to my lieutenant Thalia. Eventually the rewards started. When it came time to reward Thalia Zeus promised to fill the Hunter's ranks since so many of them didn't make it through the battle.

After Thalia sat back down at the foot of my throne Zeus called up Perseus Jackson. He was offered any gift he wanted, even immortality.

'Great' I thought to myself 'Just what we need, another male god' But to my surprise he declined the offer. Instead he made the gods swear to claim all of their children. I didn't need to concern myself with this since I was a maiden goddess. Still I thought it nice of him to sacrifice immortality for the good of future demigods.

After that the party started. It was one of the best parties I've been to, mostly because Aphrodite wasn't trying to hook me up with various gods and other immortals. But that's because she was too busy trying to get Perseus to sleep with her.

The Hunters were all sitting off to the side giving death glares to any man brave enough to come anywhere near them. I was a few tables away talking with Hestia about the war and the hunters I lost. Hestia, being the amazing aunt she is, gave her full attention to me without ever interrupting.

"So what are you going to do now" she asked me after I was done talking.

"I don't know" I replied taking a sip of my wine "We'll probably go to Camp to recruit young maidens"

"Yes, there will no doubt be a heavy influx of campers thanks to Percy's request" she said.

I nodded my head showing that I agreed with her before taking another sip of my wine. I noticed that this sip tasted differently than the last but before I could think about it too much Hestia spoke again.

"So, what do you think about him?"

"Who?" I replied

"Percy" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At this I nearly choked on my wine.

"He's a man" I said to her. 'A very heroic and hot man' my mind told me.

'Shut up!' I mentally scolded it.

"Still, he gave up immortality for the good of others, thats got to make him not bad, right"

"No" I replied but I thought 'Yes,it makes him perfect'

'I thought I told you to shut up' I yelled to myself. "Aren't you supposed to be a maiden goddess too" I asked her hoping to get the topic of this conversation off of me and Percy. She gave my a half smile making me wonder what was going on before walking off to join the party.

I finished my glass of wine and figured it's strange taste was because I was drunk. I then proceeded to my hunters so that we can all glare at men together. But before I could reach them Aphrodite got in my way.

"No, I am not going to break my oath" I said, already knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Oh honey, of course you're going to break your oath" she said in a tone of voice one might use on a toddler.

"No I'm not!" I shouted trying to push past her. However the wine I had earlier was finally taking it's toll and before I could get to my hunters I blacked out.

**Wow this chapter was hard to write! From now on I think I will write in mostly Percy's P.O.V. and on do Artemis' P.O.V. occasionally. Anyway it's time for O.C.'s. Please help me create members of the hunt. I need a name, parent, and what they look like. Also I'd just like to thank all of you for reading my story. :)**


	3. The Aftermath

**I will keep this story rated T which means no lemons, however if you guys want me to post a lemon one-shot about what happened in between chapters 2 and 3 I can. I do not own PJO :(**

3rd Person P.O.V.

To a casual observer the morning after the party may not have seemed any different than the morning after any other Olympian party however if you look closely enough you would find that something is off. You wouldn't know what, but you would get a feeling in the back of your says telling you that something big was about to happen.

For many the day started differently than the average day. Mostly because they didn't wake up in their beds like they usually do. Some were waking up on benches, others on statues, and others were waking up in _other_ peoples beds.

This is the case of this story's protagonist: Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. When this sixteen year old woke up he was greeted to not only a splitting headache but also a room full of silver. He looked around trying to find out where he was before finally noticing the woman to his right. She had long auburn hair and beautiful, flawless skin. She looked around his age but it was hard to tell because of the blanket that covered most of her. It took him a second to remember where he knew her from but once he remembered he nearly died of fear because sleeping less than a foot away was the maiden goddess Artemis.

Percy tried to get out of bed but all that did was wake Artemis up. When she spotted him they had a staring contest that felt like it lasted an eternity however it probably lasted a second or less. Before he could react Artemis tackled him to the ground and pressed a knife to his throat.

"Pleasedon'tturnmeintoajackalopepleaseIbegyou" he stuttered trying to stop himself from being added to the jackalope population.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she yelled at him pressing her knife even harder against his throat.

"Uh… Artemis" he replied nervously.

"What!?" She responded slightly calmer than before but still VERY pissed off.

"We're naked" he said. With a snap of her fingers they were both fully clothed.

"Come _boy_ I'm bringing you to…" Before she could finish her sentence thunder boomed signaling an emergency council meeting. Not able to kill Perseus now in fear of angering the other gods, namely Poseidon, Artemis thought this was the perfect opportunity to have Percy killed for sleeping with her.

She flashed them both into the throne room. When they got there everyone else was already seated. Artemis quickly grew to her full height and joined the others while Percy was forced to sit with Hestia.

"Apollo, you called this meeting"why did you call this meeting?" asked Zeus.

"Yeah" said Dionysus annoyed that he'd have to wake up before noon. "It's not like we had a meeting yesterday"

"The reason I called this meeting is because last night at the party I wasn't myself, it was like I was being controlled" said Apollo.

"You too?" asked Hermes surprised that he wasn't the only one who lost control of himself.

"What do you mean controlled?" said Athena whose mind was already working at a million miles an hour to try and figure out what was going on. However before either Apollo or Hermes could answer Hestia spoke up.

"It's like I was trapped in my body unable to do anything but watch" she said.

Everyone was frightened by this, whoever could posses three gods is a force to be reckoned with.

"What I want to know is why Artemis showed up to this meeting with a demigod, a male no less" Hera said finally speaking up.

"Let's worry about this later, now who else was possessed?" asked Zeus hoping that no one spoke up. Unfortunately someone did.

"I was." said Aphrodite.

Before anyone could address this problem a new (and maybe worse) problem presented itself.

"I had sex with Perseus" said Artemis in an almost silent voice however it was enough to cause an instant reaction. Both Apollo and Zeus reached for their weapons to try and kill the man that dare touch their sister/daughter. Poseidon and Aphrodite reached for their weapons in hopes of defending Percy. Hestia was about to calm everyone down and Percy was just trying to get out of this situation alive.

Before anyone could complete their goal a bright flash of life enveloped the throne room. When it died down a man approximately 6'3" was standing in the middle of the throne room dressed in a WWI pilot outfit. But the strangest thing about him was his face was covered with scars.

"Who are you?" asked Zeus who was ready to hurl his master bolt at the intruder should he be deemed a threat.

"Really Zeus, you don't recognize your own grandfather." The mystery man said. Suddenly realization and fear danced across the Olympian's faces.

"Uranus" Athena said/whispered. At this the man now known as Uranus smiled, happy someone knew who he was.

"Why did you do this?" Poseidon asked him, "Why involve my son with Artemis?" At this Uranus' smile visibly faded and replaced with a sad frown.

"My wife is rising and with her are her children: the giants. And to answer your second question, I do not know, all I know is their child is paramount in defeating them.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight, we _just_ defeated Kronos and now you're telling us Gaea is waking up!"

"Unfortunately yes, however it will not be for about fifteen years so you do have some time to prepare."

"Hold on, you said our child is the key to stopping Gaea. Are you saying I'm pregnant?" Artemis asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes, you are." he replied. Artemis was shocked to say the least. She was going to be a mother. Sure she had her hunters but she thought of them more as sisters than anything else.

"Will you be able to help us?" asked Athena

"Unfortunately, no. It took almost a century to gather enough energy to interfere as much as I have. I'm sorry to say but you are on your own from here on out." he replied genuinely sad that he was unable to help. With that final note he flashed out leaving the Olympians (plus Hestia and Percy) to think on what just happened.

"Council dismissed, your all free to go back to bed" Zeus said hoping to get back to a flight attendant he met last night. One by one all the gods flashed out until only Apollo, Artemis, and Percy were left.

"Listen, Percy…" Apollo started.

"Before you say anything let me tell you that I am sorry and that I never meant to have sex with your sister however I can promise you it will not be a one night stand and I will not abandon her or our child. Ok?" Percy said

"Just know if you ever hurt her again I will kill you." Apollo said in a dead serious tone.

"I understand." responded Percy right before Apollo flashed out to drive the sun chariot.

"Percy, did you mean that?" asked Artemis afraid he was lying just to save his own ass.

"Of course" he said "that is, if you allow me to" he added.

"Of course" she replied. Her insides were doing flips at the idea of spending more time with Percy however she regained control of herself as she and Percy walked out of the throne room side by side into their new life.

**Longest chapter so far, and definitely the most fun to write. Especially at the beginning. Also before you comment on what gender you want the baby to be know that it has already been decided. It is not too late to create an O.C. And as always review :)**

**Before I go can you say '1,000' views? That's right I have just passed the 1,000 view mark and I am so freakin happy!**


	4. I tell the Hunters

**I do not own PJO :(**

Artemis' P.O.V.

For the first minute or so there was a really awkward silence between me and Percy before he decided to try and break the ice.

"So… um… thanks, you know for um… not turning me into, you know, a jackalope or anything" he said.

"It's alright" I told him trying but failing to keep me regal demeanor. "It's not your fault, it's Uranus that I should turn into a jackalope"

"But still, you didn't have to let me live and you especially don't have to let me help you raise our child" he replied"

'Our child' I thought. It just seemed so unreal. After all these millennia I was finally going to have a kid. And with the hero of Olympus no less.

"If our child is to grow up correctly then it must have a father figure at it is either you or Apollo" I replied.

I may have seemed calm about this whole thing but on the inside I was going crazy at the idea of spending more time with Percy. At the beginning it was just mild fascination, when he saved me from Atlas without asking anything in return not even a thank you. However over time my feelings for the man grew. It grew even more when I learned of Annabeth's death. Sure I was sad about the maidens demise but on the inside I was thinking 'Now's my chance'

Before the conversation could advance any further we arrived at my mansion. It was a huge Greek style building made completely out of silver.

"I think you should stay outside while I break the news to my hunters. That way they are less likely to kill you" I told him.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" he replied. I entered the front door to find my hunters in the living room looking anxious about something. When I saw them my attitude changed to sad and depressed. Out of the nineteen hunters that I had before the battle I now only had 8. My lieutenant Thalia, Phoebe, Atlanta, Kiara, Tracy, Chloe, Amy, and Sarah.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick when we couldn't find you." said Kiara.

"Girls I have something to tell you." I said taking a seat on the recliner.

"What is it Mi'lady?" asked Chloe seeing my nervous demeanor.

"Before I tell you, you must promise not to get mad." I told them

"What are you talking about Mi'lady? And why do you look like you sixteen?" asked Thalia nervously. She, along with the rest of the hunters could tell something big happened.

"I broke my oath." I told them.

"WHAT?!" shouted Phoebe "How dare a man defile…"

"Will you all sit down and let me explain" I said trying to stop my hunters from going berserk and possibly killing Percy.

Reluctantly they all sat back down and waited for me to explain.

"As you all know yesterday Perseus defeated Kronos thus ending the second Titan war. However piece will not last long as the council just learned that Kronos' mother Gaea is rising." At this many of the hunters faces visibly paled. They were barely able to defeat the Titan Lord, they would stand no chance against the Earth mother.

"But Mi'lady, how does this have anything to do with you breaking your oath?" asked Tracy.

"Gaea's husband Uranus somehow knows that my child will be the key to saving Olympus so he drugged both me and the father with what I can only assume is a very strong lust potion." I answered.

"At least tell me you killed the male that dare lay his hands upon you." said Phoebe.

"No I didn't. One reason is: he is as innocent as me in this whole thing and the other reason is if my child is to grow up perfectly it must have a father figure and I would much rather have him than anyone else." I told them.

'I also think he's hot' I thought to myself before shaking my head and clearing myself of those thoughts.

At this many cries of protest could be heard throughout the living room. Once everyone realized no amount of protest would do anything the calmed down.

"Who is the father?" asked Chloe who was the newest member of the hunt and therefore hated men the least.

'Well it's now or never' I thought as I got up to open the door. When I did I say Percy patiently waiting at the threshold. I motioned for him to enter the house and he did so nervously. Once he entered the living room he was greeted by the hunters giving him death glares. All except Thalia who had a confused expression on her face.

"Uh… Percy why are you glowing silver?" she asked him.

"I looked at Percy and sure enough there was a faint silver outline, it was hard to see but it was most definitely there.

"Um, I have no idea" he said suddenly nervous now that he was on the spot.

"Did you bless this _boy_?" asked Atlanta

"I honestly don't know. Much of last night is a blur." I told them slightly embarrassed that I couldn't remember whether or not I blessed a man.

"Alright ladies" I said in an attempt to get the conversation away from me and Percy, "get ready to leave. We're going to Camp to hopefully get some new members and then we're hunting down the remnants of Kronos' army." At this some of them perked up at the notion of getting more sisters and hunting down the monsters that killed their other sisters. One by one they left to go get ready until it was only me and Percy.

"So, that went better than I thought it would" he said.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that just yesterday you saved the world." I replied.

"Yeah. Well I'd better get ready to go back to camp" he said before walking off leaving me and my thoughts alone.

**I'd like to thank fictionreader5013, ****DarkPhoenix777, and ****Guest for supplying three of the O.C.'s. Also I'd like to thank you all because this story now has over 1,800 views and that just makes me so happy. Also you still have time to create O.C.'s for the Hunters of Artemis. (the new ones the are picking up at camp) And as always please review :)**


	5. I Go to Camp

**I do not own PJO. **

Thalia's P.O.V. **(Weren't expecting this were you?)**

"I can't believe Artemis broke her oath!" exclaimed Sarah, a daughter of Demeter who has been in the hunt for a few decades or so. Currently we were busy packing up to go to Camp where hopefully we would get some new members.

"From the way she described it, it doesn't seem she or Percy had a choice" I said trying to defend my sister and cousin.

"What makes me mad is that now were going to have a _male_ traveling with us. And for what? To provide the child with a father figure." said Atlanta, a daughter of Apollo who has been with the hunt for just over a millennium.

"At least it's Percy and not some other man." I reasoned. "I mean he gave up godhood for the good of others. That's got to count for something, right?"

"Yeah, I think we should give him a chance." said Chloe. "It's not like any of this is his fault."

"What ever. Let's just finish cleaning up so we can go to camp." said Amy, a daughter of Hecate who has been in the Hunt only slightly longer than I have. Soon we were all done packing and made our way downstairs to find Percy and Artemis waiting patiently. I could see that Percy had a duffle bag with him which I assumed was filled with his stuff.

"Alright ladies, get ready to go to Camp Half-Blood." said Artemis right before a bright light enveloped the room sending us all to Camp.

As usual whenever we travel like that I always feel like I'm going to throw-up however I was able to hold it in. What really surprised me was that Artemis threw-up. Then I remembered that she was pregnant and that it was probably not a good idea for her to be traveling like that anymore.

"Why don't you ladies get set up in Artemis' cabin. She and I should probably explain the situation to Chiron" said Percy while he tried to comfort Artemis.

While some of the hunters weren't too happy about leaving their mistress alone with a man I was able to convince them that they shouldn't have an audience while they filled Chiron in on what happened.

After we finished unpacking we decided to go to the archery range to pass the time. Once there we found that it was already in use. Three girls were firing arrow after arrow at their respective targets hoping to hit them. None of them were bad exactly but they weren't really good. So while the other hunters started making their targets pin cushions I decided to help the young demigods out.

I learned that their names were Danielle, Corinne, and Gilda. All three of them just got to camp a few hours ago and therefore weren't claimed. However I had a feeling that Corinne was a daughter of Athena due to her grey eyes and blond hair. She reminded me of a young Annabeth which made me sad. The other two I had no idea who their godly parents were except that they were both gods and not goddesses.

The oldest of the three was Danielle who just turned eleven a few weeks ago. She had short black hair that reached just passed her shoulders and clear blue eyes. She was a little bit short for her age at around four and a half feet.

The next one was Corinne who had the classic grey eyes and blond hair that all children of Athena have. She was a little bit younger than Danielle at around ten and a half years old. She was also an inch or two taller than Danielle at about four and three quarters feet.

The final one was Gilda who was the youngest at eight years old. She was about average height for her age at just over four feet. She had dark brown skin and eyes so brown that they were almost black. Her straight black hair reached the middle of her back.

I could tell they were all still rattled about the fact that they were demigods but they were doing their best to hide it. On the plus side at least they didn't have to worry about the war. Sure there are still monsters roaming the country and we will no doubt be tasked with hunting them down but the majority of it is done.

After we have been at the target range for a while and all three demigods were able to get at least seven's I saw Artemis and Percy approach.

"Hello mi'lady" I said to Artemis respectfully.

"Thalia, I need you to watch the hunters until Perseus and I get back from talking to his mom" she told me. Not waiting for my response she walked away with Percy following close behind.

**First off I'd like to apologize for the incredibly long update time. But I do have an excuse, it's called living a life. I am currently on break from school and as such I would like to enjoy my time off. While I love to write fanfiction it is not the only thing I do. Also this chapter was really hard to write and when I did sit down to type it I constantly hit mind-blocks.**

**I do not think I will continue with the daily updates however I will not take this long of a break again. Most likely I will update once every two to three days.**

**Next order of business is to thank DarkPhoenix777** **and Demititan28 for supplying the new OC's. (Even if I did change them a bit)**

**On another note: What would you do if a rainbow ninja monkey saved you from a killer potato?**


	6. I tell Sally

I do not own PJO.

Artemis' P.O.V.

Since I didn't feel like throwing up again Percy and I took the camp van to his mother's apartment. Once there we both stood nervously outside the apartment waiting for the other person to knock. After several awkward seconds Percy finally manned up and knocked on the door. After even more uncomfortable silence the door opened revealing a woman who I assumed was Sally.

She was definitely not what I was expecting. For one she didn't look anything like Percy. I knew that he got most of his looks from his father but he looked nothing like his mother. While he had black hair, her hair was light brown with bits of grey mixed in. Their eyes were also different, Percy had sea green eyes that you could stare at for hours whereas his mom's eyes were light brown and radiated happiness. And the last difference I noticed is that she didn't have the same lopsided grin that Percy had. Instead her smile was reaching both ears.

"Hey mom" Percy said, embracing the woman standing at the door.

"'Hey mom' That's all you have to say to me? The last time I saw you, you were about to fight an army." she said, her words filled with fake anger. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck clearly not liking where this conversation was going.

She then realized that I was there and asked "Who is this"

"Um… I think it's better if we explain everything inside" Percy said.

"Of coase. Come in, come in" she said.

The apartment wasn't very large but then again what apartment in New York was. But what it lacked in space it made up for in hominess. Everything about this place reminded me of all the times I've been around Aunt Hestia. Sally led us to the living room and sat us down on the couch while she took the recliner. Even though I wanted to sit right next to Percy I needed to keep up appearances and therefor sat a good five or six inches away from him.

Once we were all situated Sally turned towards me. "So, may I ask who are you?"

"I am Artemis" I replied

"That's funny. I seem to remember a goddess named Artemis" she said, not yet able to connect the dots. Though in her defence she probably wasn't used to seeing a goddess looking no older than sixteen. However when neither Percy or I responded she seemed to realize that she was in the presence of an immortal.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Artemis" she said trying to kneel before me however because of the coffee table in front of her she failed miserably.

"It's alright Mrs. Jackson. You don't have to bow to me" I told her. Hearing this she got up and sat back down on her recliner.

"What is an Olympian goddess doing in my apartment?" she asked me. Before I could answer her Percy decided to join the conversation.

"Annabeth's dead" he said obviously trying not to cry. While I didn't show it, the fact that he still had feelings for Annabeth hurt a lot. I knew that neither of us asked to be put in this situation but that didn't mean I didn't like him.

'What are you thinking. You're a MAN-HATER!' I yelled at myself.

"Oh my Gods. I'm so sorry, honey" she said to him while trying to comfort him with a great big bear hug. After several awkward seconds of my just sitting there watching them hug each other they finally broke apart.

"There's um… something else too" Percy said, not quite sure how to address the topic of him going to be a father. For both me and Percy telling Sally was a lot more difficult than telling Chiron. For one I have known Chiron for thousands of years whereas I just met Sally a few minutes ago. I could only imagine what Percy was feeling. He was barely a day over sixteen and he had to tell his mom that he got an ex-maiden goddess pregnant.

"Well, what is it?" she asked. I could tell that she was nervous as to why whatever news her son was about to deliver required to presence of a goddess.

"We just learned that in about fifteen years Olympus will face a threat even greater than Kronos." he explained. Hearing this Sally fidgeted in her seat no doubt afraid that her son would be apart of that war as well.

"Fifteen years? I don't understand, isn't that more than enough time for you to prepare?" she asked.

"Well, um… I won't be fighting in this war. Our child will." he said. I was expecting for her to blow up or at least do something. Instead all she did was sit there slack jawed.

"May I ask how you know all this." she said trying to sound calm and collected even though she was probably having a panic attack on the inside.

"We were both drugged at the party and when we woke up Ouranos, the primordial god of the sky warned us that his sister Gaea was waking up and our child would be the one to stop her and save the world." I explained.

"Oh, I see. So what do you plan on doing with it?" she asked us.

"We are going to raise it to be a great warrior" I answered.

"Is that even allowed?" she asked "I mean with the ancient laws and everything."

"To be honest we don't know much more than you do right now. As far as I'm aware of there has never been a child of an immortal and a demigod."

"So while you're here do you want to stay for lunch?" she asked us.

"No thanks mom, we should probably get going" Percy said. We got up and made our way to the door but not before Sally told Percy to IM her if he needed anything.

And done. This chapter was a lot easier to write than the last one. Also I learned something new: I suck at writing lemons. So for the foreseeable future you will just have to use your imagination to figure out what happened in between chapters two and three. Also next chapter will be in Percy's P.O.V. (finally) Until next time :)


	7. I Get a Prophesy

**I do not own PJO**

Percy's P.O.V.

"That went better than I expected" I said trying to have small talk. Artemis and I were driving back to camp with her behind the wheel. When I didn't hear anything in response I looked over to her and saw that one hand was holding the wheel and the other was rubbing her stomach.

"I'm going to be a mother" she said, though I got the feeling she said it more to herself than to me.

"Are you scared?" I asked still trying to make some small talk.

"Are you? For the foreseeable future you are living with a group of all girls" she reasoned.

"Maybe, maybe not" I responded. She glanced at me with a confused look before realization dawned on her.

"Oh no, our child is definitely a girl" she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Mother's intuition" she responded with a smile on her face.

'She's so cute when she smiles' I thought to myself. 'Shut up! She's a MAN-HATER' The other half of me yelled. Before we could continue our conversation we arrived at the base of Half-Blood Hill. After parking the van we made our way to the dining pavilion for lunch.

When we arrived lunch was already in full swing with everyone talking and having fun completely forgetting that the day before many of us were at war. I also noticed that the gods were already keeping their promise with a lot of new faces and a lot less people at the Hermes table. Artemis and I didn't talk about how much we should tell the campers but I wanted to play it safe so I made my way over to the Poseidon table.

Lunch for the most part was uneventful. The only noteworthy thing that happened was an unclaimed demigod joined the Hephaestus table.

After lunch I decided to practice archery. If the mark on the Big House is anything to go by I was awful at archery but I wanted to see if I really did get the blessing of Artemis. I got a bow and some arrows and got into a ready stance. I pulled the string back and when I was confident in my shot I let the arrow fly. It missed the target by about an inch but I was ecstatic, it was the best shot I ever got.

"That was awful" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Artemis looking at me with a blank expression.

"Maybe to you, but that was the best shot I ever made" I said getting slightly irritated that she called my best shot awful. I turned around to shoot another arrow hoping that it would be better than last time so that I could show her that I improved. I got into position and was about to shoot an arrow.

"Spread your legs" I heard. I turned around and raised my eyebrows in an 'are you serious' expression.

"Just do it" she ordered. "And make sure your hips are lined up with your shoulders" She rambled on and on for what felt like forever, all the while I was thinking to myself 'If I don't improve by a whole lot I will be _so_ mad' Finally she deemed me worthy to hit the target so I let go of the string and watched as the arrow drew closer and closer to the target. When it finally hit it I almost died of happiness because my arrow was resting right where the number six used to be.

"Great job" she said with a small smile on her face. Right when I thought she gave me an honest compliment she added "for a man"

"You know if our son is going to live his life liking his mother than you should get over your hatred for us"

"I don't know what you're talking about, our child is going to be a girl" she replied

"Are you willing to bet on that?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow at this suddenly interested in what was going on.

"How about the loser has to shave their head?" I suggested. Artemis tried her best to hide her fear but ultimately failed however she did not want to seem like a coward so she accepted.

Artemis helped me with my archery a little bit more before we headed off to dinner. It was almost as uneventful as lunch. Two people were claimed and another demigod made her way to camp.

After dinner we all made our way to the campfire where we roasted marshmallows. Right as we were all making our way back to the cabins for lights-out a camper spotted green mist coming from the top floor.

I ran up the stairs and arrived in the attic just in time to hear the next great prophecy that my son or daughter will most likely be a part of.

_Seven heroes shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_As foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

I made my way back down stairs to find everyone looking at me for an explanation. Unfortunately I didn't have one and what I did have I wasn't comfortable sharing. Chiron sensed my uneasiness and ordered everyone to bed. I was about to make my way to my cabin when Chiron stopped me.

"I expect the prophecy first thing tomorrow morning" he said before entering the big house and leaving me with my thoughts.

**At the end of chapter 6 I said I will not be doing a lemon and you guys didn't like that because you didn't know what happened. So now I decided for the next chapter to be a dream/flashback of what happened. There will be no lemons because I do want this story to be rated T however it will fill in the blanks. **

**Also I have decided to wait a little while before revealing the gender of the baby. After I do that I will give you a few chapters to vote on the name. I will give you four to six options that you can chose from and the name with the most votes will be the child's first name and the name that was in second place will be the child's middle name.**


	8. I Have a Dream

**I do not own PJO. This is a flashback chapter as requested by you guys. It is lemon-free so I can keep the T rating however it will hopefully fill in some blanks that both you and the characters had. Also mentions of sex (duh)**

Percy's P.O.V.

After the prophecy I just heard I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink that night. However the moment my head hit the pillow I fell fast asleep.

_Next thing I knew I was on Olympus in what I assumed was the party from yesterday. Minor gods and goddesses were everywhere. Some were dancing, some were drinking, and some were doing things that I'd rather not say. _

_I looked over at the bar to find my past self drowning down shot after shot with Hermes and Apollo egging him/me on. Judging by how many empty shot glasses were at the bar I assumed I was well past drunk. After he emptied another shot glass he decided that was enough for the night and staggered off despite the garbled protests of the two gods indicating they were most likely drunk (or just under someone's control)._

_I followed my past self eager to finally learn what happened last night. And let me just say ignorance is sometimes bliss. He was staggering all over the place like a penguin high on drugs. For someone who just defeated a titan mere hours ago this would have been humiliating if not for the fact that he was the least drunk person at this party. I continued to follow my past self until he stopped at a silver mansion which I assumed belonged to Artemis._

"_Hey, sexy" I heard. I turned around to find a VERY drunk Artemis staggering towards my past self. She looked around my age which I assumed way to make what was about to happen a little bit less awkward._

"_Hey, beautiful" he said before planting a soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his head and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and made their way hand in hand through the threshold. I followed them into the living room where Artemis stopped my past self and put a hand on his chest._

"_What are you doing?" he asked confused as to why Artemis was stopping them from entering the bedroom and having some fun. After a second or two of silence she put her hand down and smiled at him._

"_I don't want you to ever leave me so I gave you my blessing" she said to him. He was overjoyed to be able to spend the rest of eternity with her and thanked her with a kiss. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him without breaking the kiss. He grabbed her ass to stop them both from falling over and made his way to her bedroom all the while continuing the makeout session._

_I didn't bother following them any further since I already knew what would happen and eventually my surroundings started to blur and I woke up._

I looked around the Poseidon cabin and found it exactly the same as before. The empty beds, the mess on the floor, and the fountain in the corner. I got ready for the day quickly because I assumed Chiron would want to talk about the prophecy. As if reading my mind the conch horn sounded just as I finished brushing my teeth signaling a meeting.

I, along with the other cabin counselors made their way to the big house. I noticed several new faces around the pingpong table which made me very sad. Drew Tanaka replaced Silena Beauregard as the head of the Aphrodite cabin, Jake Mason replaced Charles Beckendorf as head of the Hephaestus cabin and those were just two of the new councilors. Once everyone was there Chiron stomped his front foot on the ground silencing everyone and officially starting the meeting.

"Let's start this meeting with Percy sharing the prophecy he heard" said Chiron. Everyone's eyes were on me which gave me serious deja vu of right after I destroyed the Princess Andromeda and recited the last Great Prophecy.

"Seven heroes shall answer the call

To storm or fire the world must fall

An oath to keep with a final breath

As foes bear arms to the Doors of Death" I said.

For a few seconds everyone was silent before Clarisse suddenly shouted "FUCK! Not another one!"

"Clarisse is right. We _just _finished a Great Prophecy, now you're telling us that there's another Great Prophecy" said Katie.

Before I could say anything Artemis decided to join the conversation. "Olympus believes that this prophecy will be completed by the next generation of demigods" she said

"And is Olympus going to share how they know this with us?" asked Travis.

"Why would we do that Trenvy?" asked Dionysus who was reading a wine magazine completely uninterested in what was going on.

"I think we have a right to know what's going on." said Annabeth's younger brother Malcolm who was upset that he didn't have a piece of information.

"That's enough" said Chiron who didn't want any new jackalopes, "Everyone head off to breakfast" One by one the councillors left the big house and headed to the dining pavilion.

Breakfast, like the last two meals, was mostly quiet. A camper joined the Aphrodite cabin and a satyr brought two new demigods to camp towards the end of breakfast.

After I was done eating I made my way to the arena to practice my sword fighting. I knew that I didn't need to practice considering I was the best sword fighter in forever but it helped me think and that is something I really needed.

The two main thoughts going through my head were 'How do I feel about Artemis?' and 'What kind of father should I be?'

I definitely felt something towards Artemis but it didn't feel like love, it felt like an obligation which did make sense since she was carrying my child.

As for the second question my mind came up blank. For the first twelve years of my life I thought my real father was dead and Gabe wasn't exactly a perfect father figure. I wanted our child to grow up with a perfect mother and father especially because the would probably be apart of the next Great Prophecy.

With these questions occupying my mind I continued to hack and slash long after the lunch horn sounded.

**Sorry for the long update time. I will try to post the next chapter sometime this weekend but no promises. Also if you haven't noticed I have to cover 15 years in this story and the first seven chapters took place in the span of two days. I have decided to not do time jumps and instead just speed up the story. For example I might cover a month of pregnancy in two or three chapters. Also Pertemis will have a slow development however they will most likely love each other and admit their feelings to each other by the time the baby is born.**


	9. I Wish You GoodBye

Dear Loyal Readers,

Goodbye fellow Percy Jackson fans. I have decided to stop writing fanfiction and instead focus all my energy on an actual book that I am writing.

I am not saying that you have done nothing to affect who I am. In fact your positive encouragement and the fact that you read my story means so much to me. I remember the very day I posted this fanfiction. I thought that very few people would read it and by the end of the day it had 232 views which was a lot at the time. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed and favorited. I did a mini happy dance every time one of you did.

I love you all and I hope you wish me good luck on my novel.

Best Regards,

Pertemis133


End file.
